heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-01-05. Fan Contest at heyarnold.twotoasts.de, by Gr+afinZahl
GräfinZahl, 1/5/2007 8:31 AM :We were thinking about having a fan contest at our site heyarnold.twotoasts.de. Since we were not sure about what kind of contest we should have, we made a poll where you can vote for either fanart, fanfiction, fanpoetry or fanphotos. So, if you intend to participate, you can vote here for the kind of contest you like best. Bye, Nancy a.k.a BlaueKatze a.k.a GräfinZahl ---- kcheetah999, 1/5/2007 6:29 PM : Why not two contests, one for Fanart & photos and another for Fanfic & poetry? On 1/5/07 2:31 AM, "GräfinZahl" wrote: New Message on Arnold's Room [ ] Fan Contest at heyarnold.twotoasts.de general.msnw-action=get_message&mview=0&ID_Message=2597.htm Reply mailto:ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com?subject=Re%3A%20Fan%20Contest%20at%20heyarnold%2Etwotoasts%2Ede Reply to Sender mailto:GrafZahl111@hotmail.com?subject=Re%3A%20Fan%20Contest%20at%20heyarnold%2Etwotoasts%2Ede Recommend [ ] Message 1 in Discussion From: GräfinZahl err:bad_redirect We were thinking about having a fan contest at our site heyarnold.twotoasts.de [ ] . Since we were not sure about what kind of contest we should have, we made a poll where you can vote for either fanart, fanfiction, fanpoetry or fanphotos. So, if you intend to participate, you can vote here [ ] for the kind of contest you like best. Bye, Nancy a.k.a BlaueKatze a.k.a GräfinZahl View other groups in this category. [ ] To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings [ ] . Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services [ ] . For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us [ ] page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. mailto:ArnoldsRoom-remove@groups.msn.com ---- GräfinZahl, 1/5/2007 8:56 PM :>Why not two contests, one for Fanart & photos and another for >Fanfic & poetry? Well, there are several reasons why: First of all I don't know if there would be enough people willing to participate. I'll be glad if there will be enough contestants for even one contest category. Also, as far as I know, Stephen is thinking about having another fan contest to celebrate the fifth anniversary of Arnold's Room in fall. Oh, and another reason is, that I only have one prize to give out ;) ---- ioxmo, 1/5/2007 11:01 PM :I'd like to have a fan fic contest... I think you should put a maximum number of words with the minimum so that stories don't get way too big. ---- GräfinZahl, 1/5/2007 11:38 PM :>I think you should put a maximum number of words with the >minimum so that stories don't get way too big. Basically, I wanted to keep the decriptions of the categories on the Poll page as short as possible, so people won't be too lazy to read them. ;) Before the contest starts I'll set up a page that has the more specific rules on it, though. In case fanfiction wins the voting I would definitely give a limit like let's say 5000 words. Also I won't accept songfics.